Scorpia Get Stung Big Time!
by MyStICaL-WiTcHy-ANgeL
Summary: Alex returns to school following his involvement with Scorpia and the failed sniper shooting. Scorpia end up storming his school but he isn't going to make it easy for them to get him....watch Scorpia get taken down big time!
1. Back to School

**Chapter 1:**

_**Back to School**_

* * *

It was a Monday morning, the third week back at school after the holidays, as my thoughts wandered everywhere but at the task I was supposed to be focused on; Mathematics. Pft! Stupid maths should crawl in a hole somewhere and die for all I care at the moment.

I had just returned to school after resting at hospital, then at home and recuperating from the failed sniper shooting following my honestly dismal escapade involving Scorpia. Speaking of which, I really, really hate those guys; okay, so I might have betrayed them in a way and unintentionally caused the quite amusing death of one of them; honestly? Crushed by a hot air balloon, what are the odds of that occurring? Well obviously it's been proved possible. So one of their highly prized people was killed, it wasn't entirely my fault, she should have been prepared for anything; even a gruesome death thanks to an over-sized piece of material inflated by hot air. Really, it's not as though I had many options did I? It's not like I had chosen the mission; more like blackmailed into doing it. But of course they only see that it was supposedly my fault their miserable half-thought up plans for world domination, or humiliation, failed. They're too blind to realise that instead of doing bad things, they just do things badly. I can still feel that bullet ripping into my oh-so-tender flesh. Seriously, I never thought I would actually want to kill someone (intentionally of course) but if I ever meet the arsehole that pulled that trigger; well it most likely won't be pleasant at all.

"Mr. Rider!" shouted Mrs. Holkes, my somewhat annoying maths teacher, "Would you kindly stop your infernal day dreaming and pay attention to what I'm saying!?"

I'm really tempted to just roll my eyes and keep thinking about how my life totally sucks most of the time, but I will indulge her for the time being, "Sorry, Mrs. Holkes"

She gives me a look as though she doesn't believe me, while the rest of the kids in my class either roll their eyes or snicker at the repeated enactment that often occurs between myself and Mrs. Holkes. I can't help it if I have more important things on my mind than maths, like stopping millions of people from dying and so forth. A particularly annoying girl in the back begins questioning the validity of those rumours that continue to spread about the school about me. These so-called promising truths include 'I heard he's a drug addict' or 'I bet it's because he's in a gang and continues to get caught and spends time in jail' or my personal favourite 'I heard that he found out that he was really a girl and has been going to therapy lessons' Like what the hell is wrong with these kids? A girl? Jeez, I'm far from a pansy girl. Really, if anything I would at least be a girl, who happened to be a kick-ass fighter, with an insane ability to get into terrible situations and come out as a war-hardened war verteran. They have no idea that I'm aware of what they say behind my back, as of course I knew, I'm a superspy for MI6 after all.

Speaking of which, MI6 have informed me that they expect Scorpia to try something against me sooner or later, and knowing my luck it will be a spectacularly, twisted course of events, either leading to my untimely death or them getting their asses kicked; if I have anything to do or say about it, it will be them getting a severe or hopefully humiliating take down. I may be 14 but hey, I'm not weak or stupid. Mrs. Jones informed me that they may even publicly attack, such as at school, and I have a feeling they might just be foolish enough to do it. But I guess it depends on how; I know the way around the school well and MI6 have issued me with a handgun just in case, carefully strapped around my thigh of course. I find this somewhat stupid as it would be difficult to get if I indeed get attacked, but any where else has the risk of me being caught with an illegal weapon at school, which I don't wish to happen. Although, it would fuel some more of the outlandish rumours, which I would find somewhat amusing. Half the school is already scared of me on some level and the other half are either indifferent, jealous, disgusted or gossipers who are extremely happy to have such good rumour material.

I'm startled out of my thoughts as finally the bell rings indicating the beginning of recess. Finally the torture that is known as maths has finished. In reality, I'm not bad at maths, but I don't particularly enjoy it much. I quickly pack up my things and start to head for the door.

"Mr Rider, would you please stay for I moment I would like a word with you", calls Mrs. Holkes. Well, that's just absolutely fantastic now isn't it! I calmy turn around and sedately walk over to her, while my classmates shoot me sneering comments and looks that show their pleasure at seeing my continuing suffering. I really don't like them at the moment. Correction; I really don't like my life at the moment, as I've realised just how pathetic in some ways it really is. After being shot and nearly killed, one usually takes time to reflect on their lives. And mine hasn't been all sunshine and daisies that's for sure.

"Thank you Mr. Rider, at least you listen to me at least once today" she says snappishly. Jeez woman, if you lived in my shoes you would be inattentive in a maths lesson as well. Well if you consider her really being in my shoes, I quite honestly think she would be dead by now. Anyways, I better pay attention to what she's saying.

"Well Mr. Rider, I've been observing you this past year and quite frankly I've been very disappointed in not only you attendance, but the quality of your course work and you attitude in class. What do you have to say about this?" she asks in a frustrated and displeased tone. Hmn, not good I guess, well here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Holkes. Its just that I've been very sick lately and had a number of small accidents as well. I don't try to make these things happen, they just seem to come to me, quite a bit of bad luck. As for the grades, I'm trying my best to catch up as much as I can, and I'm sorry if my attitude in class had offended you, I'm sorry" I reply in a subdued manner. I wonder where that came from, but I guess the school has been 'informed' of my sicknesses and accidents so it's quite believable. I really hate MI6 for all the crap that I need to keep up with sometimes, I guess it's not too difficult to remember, just hard for others to truly believe I'm really such a terrible magnet to all that is bad and versed in draining to body for extended periods of time.

Mrs. Holkes stares at me for a moment in quiet calculation of my answer, then finally says, "Okay, Mr. Rider. I won't do anything for now, but if this behaviour continues you can guarantee action on my part, especially detention. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Holkes" I reply politely while wishing I could just tell her the truth about my absences and see how she would react, hmn, she probably would call me a liar and actually follow through on that detention.

"You may go to recess now" she quickly dismisses me and I smile and make a hasty retreat into the halls without further comment. I quickly make my way to my locker where I see Tom waiting for me.

"Hey Alex! What took you so long, I've been waiting forever!" he says enthusiastically. I smile, it's good to be at school like a normal kid again and hang out with Tom. I don't know how long that will last of course, but I guess I'll find out eventually.

"Hey Tom" I reply as I open my locker, shove my backpack in, grab my sandwhich and apple courtesy of Jack, and close it loudly, "Oh, Mrs. Holkes held me back after class to talk about my attendance and class work, and how I haven't been up to scratch, you know, the usual"

"Oh, well that sucks! Well let's go outside and enjoy this fine morning, before we have to suffer through what is known as english!" replies Tom happily, simultaneously grabbing my arm and start dragging towards the doors to the outside courtyard, where yells and shouts are coming from. I just shake my head and smile. Ah, good ol Tom, always gets me to forget my dismal life for a while and enjoy normal teenage life. But it doesn't often last very long, as my life is has never been considered normal.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you like it! _: )


	2. Schoolyard Normality

**Chapter 2:**

_**Schoolyard Normality**_

* * *

Tom and I quickly make it outside thanks to Tom's enthusiastic assistance in my department. Sure I want to enjoy the sunshine and all that, but I don't appreciate all the venomous glares and curious stares that are always pointed in my specific direction. And today's no different. The story's spread that THE Alex Rider has returned to school after 2 weeks absence following the holidays. The lie this time was appendicitis, but I don't think that requires two weeks absence and what are the odds of getting that just as school restarts? Well, too many it seemed oddly convenient, in reality it was a sniper bullet in the chest, nearly hitting my heart and killing me instantly. Hah! Give me appendicitis any day.

While recovering in the hospital I was basically left alone with my thoughts and truthfully I've never felt so alone. Sure I have Jack, whom I'm grateful for, she's great and she tries her best to make me feel happy. And there's Tom, who is currently munching down his second sandwich at world record speed, beside me as we sit on a bench under one of the few trees in the yard. But other than those two, I don't really have anyone else. I did have Uncle Ian, but he died, partly thanks to MI6. I've always wondered if he actually worked for them willingly or not. If he did, that's a lot better than dying doing something you really didn't want to do. I have conflicting emotions towards Ian. On one hand he was secretly training me to be a spy since I was young, which I'm now also extremely grateful for, but at first was quite pissed off about. On the other hand, we had a lot of good times and I loved him. He was just another person who has left my life.

In reality, I used to have a lot more friends than just Tom, but they always thought I was lying too them, which is true, since I 'joined' MI6 and they didn't want to stick around me anymore. I try to ignore it, but it does hurt. That's one of the reasons I've become such a jerk at times. You would think it would be all the missions I've done, which greatly contributed to my outlook on life and attitude, but what hurt the most was my normal life and friends disappearing. Speaking of the missions, I hate them and love them at the same time. I hate them because of some of the unpleasant things I'm forced to do as I really don't like killing people, even though some probably deserve it, such as that sniper guy. However, I enjoy the adrenaline rush and sense of adventure as well. If there was ever a contradiction, it would be my feelings towards going on missions.

"Hey, Alex? How are you? Since, well you know?" asks Tom quietly. I told him about the sniper shooting and a shortened version of Scorpia, leaving out some key details, partly because I didn't want him to know, and for his own safety. They're still after me after all. I shift and look at him. Well, looks like he's finished eating, I haven't started. I open my sandwich and start munching while replying, "Okay I guess. I'm getting better, won't be long until I'm back in top form" which is true, but the wound's still a bit tender.

"Oh that's good then!" Tom says, "Hurry up and finish eating, we can have a quick game of football with the others if you want" he continues while pointing over to the other side of the yard where a group of guys in our grade are kicking a football around. Hmn, it's not a bad idea, it could be fun, if they let me join of course.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to finish". We sit quietly as I finish eating, then get up and start making our way over to the others.

"Hey Matt! Do you mind if we join?" Tom asks. Matt is one of the popular guys in our year, and also plays on the boy's football team. I used to be on it, but with all my absences and such I was kicked off. Another thing I can't enjoy anymore due to my other life. Matt's a fairly tall, somewhat muscular guy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Apparently, he's a 'hottie' according to the girls I overheard rating the guys in our school on the hotness scale. Hah, wonder what they rated me?

"Oh, hey Tom" he says and glances at me, "Alex" he greets much less enthused.

"Matt" I return, but which a smile on my face. Wow, haven't smiled in awhile. He seems to take my friendliness as a good sign and welcomes us to join the group of boys. We muck around for a bit, as I try to familiarise myself in schoolyard football once more, not that it's hard. We're playing for ten minutes when the bell sounds.

"Come on Alex, we have English" Tom informs me. I know several languages and I still find English one of the hardest to grasp, quite strange. At least my English teacher isn't so bad, she's quite nice to me whenever I return from my various illnesses, but she can become frustrated when I don't hand in all the class work. I hope she's nice to me today.

As I, Tom and the others start heading back inside the building, I start to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. The last time that happened, I was walking outside the bank before that sniper shot me. Crap, I quickly look around but don't notice anything out of the ordinary.

I continue walking beside Tom towards our lockers, but that feeling is still there. That's not good. I've learned to trust my instincts after all my experiences and close calls on my missions. I'll have to stay alert for anything unusual. If my luck is good, it will be something like I'm about to get tripped up by the bullies or something trivial. But if my luck is bad, it will be something much worse, and the worse it can be is Scorpia. But are they really that bold as to attack a school in broad daylight? Well, I'm probably just over reacting.

* * *


	3. Normal Goes Flying Out The Window

**Chapter 3:**

_**Normal Goes Flying Out The Window**_

* * *

Tom and I start to make our way to our English Classroom, which just so happens to be on the top floor of the school, in the main building. I still have that feeling in my stomach which is starting to get annoying. I'll just have to put up with it for the moment. I should probably try to focus on trying to pay attention in English. I wonder what we're working on.

"Hey Tom, what are we working on in English?"

"Oh, umm, we were just reviewing all the english principles, like nouns and stuff. Mrs. Zorn said we would be working on writing a recount or story of what we did during the holidays. We just started that on Friday, but will be working on it for the rest of the week" Tom answers kind of distracted; as he's busy checking out the girl he has a crush on, her name's Sarah if I remember correctly. She has long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She's quite pretty and is medium height. I think she's one of the nicer girls in the year, but I don't recall talking to her for a long time. I kind of miss having a crush, I haven't had one forever, probably because I find most girls my age too immature for me and I don't have the time to worry about girls at the moment.

"Thanks Tom. Are you going to ask her out anytime soon?" I ask amused as Tom turns back towards me.

"What are you talking about Alex?" he replies while trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Oh come on, I saw you checking her out! I'm not dense or blind you know, it's obvious you like her. So, are you going to ask her out or not?" I answer quietly, enjoying my friend's embarrassment.

"I don't know! I don't even know if she likes me or not. Do you think she does? What should I do? Maybe you could talk to her for me or something? Could you?" Tom answers and starts bumbling around a bit. Well, how should I know if Sarah likes him, I don't really have the best attendance record in the world, but I guess I could talk to her as she's in our English class.

"I guess I could talk to her in English or after if you want? I don't know if she would want to talk to me though" I suggest.

"Really? That would be great!" he says as he smiles wide, "Of course she wouldn't mind talking to you, if anything she might try to get anymore information out of you of why your always missing school" Tom jokes.

"Thanks Tom, that makes me feel much more comfortable" I deadpan.

"No worries buddy, you'll be fine" he says while snickering. I just dignify that with a glare, of course which is not my most potent variety. I didn't want to scare him, well maybe a little after that comment. Before either of us can say anything else, all of a sudden... I trip over an outstretched foot and instead of going tumbling to the ground I quickly fold into a nice little roll, ending up in a crouch but quickly standing, remembering I'm at school. I turn around and come face to face with two of the guys who often bully the kids at school. Looks like it was good luck then, "What was that for" I ask.

"Hey Rider! How did you do that? You were supposed to fall flat on your face like the loser you are!" Derek yells. Well that got the attention of the remaining people in the stretch of hall. What is a good response to the annoying, pig-faced blondie that attempted to trip me over?

"Hey Derek. How did I do what? What are you talking about? Sorry, no time to wait the necessary ten minutes for you to form a somewhat coherent response to my questions as that's how long it takes for you minimal brain cells to work. Toodles!" Okay, so that might have been a bit harsh, but I'm not really in the mood to put up with him at the moment. At least he's not in English with me; I'll have to be careful in P.E later today though.

I quickly turn, while grabbing Tom's arm and make a quick escape into our classroom, leaving a small audience with large stares and mouths agape in the hall. We take our seats in the back of the room, choosing the row with Sarah in it. I happen to be in the seat next to her. I guess I will be able to ask if she has any interest in Tom after all. I turn towards her and find she's already looking at me. Okay, somewhat creepy.

"Hey Sarah. How were your holidays" I ask kindly.

"Oh, Hey Alex" she answers surprised that I'm talking to her, "they were really good. I went to America with my family for two weeks. It was fun. How about you" she asks happily. I can see why Tom likes her, she's seems like a very enthusiastic person.

"They were alright I guess. I was kind of sick in the middle and then I got appendicitis when school started again. Hah, what are the odds of that?" I reply.

"That's not very good is it? And the odds of that are unlikely, but I wouldn't mind missing school for a bit, but I guess you have a lot to catch up on" she inquires.

"Yeah, I have to catch up on a lot" I answer back. I now go in for the kill, "So, Sarah, do you have you eye on anybody?"

She blushes a bit, probably at my forwardness, "Um, yeah actually; I don't know if he likes me as well though. And I don't know why I'm telling you this" she says as an after thought.

"I guess you're telling me because I'm such a great person, like who wouldn't like the guy who's the main subject matter to so many rumours?" I ask kind of sarcastically.

She giggles quietly and smiles, "Yeah, there are heaps of rumours about you, which you seem to be aware of. So, are any of them true?" she asks jokingly.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you if any of them are true and you tell me who you like. So, deal?" That's good, the perfect opening just came up.

She puts a finger to her chin in a moment of deliberation, then smiles "Deal!" She pauses then leans forward and whispers "It's... Tom". Well what do you know, it's Tom's lucky day. She's blushing madly by this point, I should probably say something.

"Really? Well I'll let you in on a secret" I pause for dramatic effect, "he likes you too" I whisper back. Her eyes light up and she glances with a smile on her face in Tom's direction on the other side of me. He smiles and waves back, which causes her the blush even more. Well, my work is done; mission accomplished. She turns back to me and sits there waiting for something.

"What?"

"So, are any of the rumours true?" she asks interestedly.

Damn, she didn't forget. I open my mouth to respond, but before I can Mrs. Zorn walks into the room and tells everyone to please stop talking and turn to the front. I give a small smirk to Sarah, turn to the front and promptly ignore her playful death glare and pout.

Mrs. Zorn starts the roll call and when she calls my name I answer present. She looks up surprised but gives a small smile which I return. I like her; she's always been kind to me.

She quickly gets the lesson stared and informs the class to continue working on their holiday recounts or stories from Friday. She looks in my direction to see if I need any help but I gently shake my head. She nods and gets settled at her desk while saying, "Mr. Rider, can you stay after class for a moment to get the work you missed?"

"Sure" I reply simply. The class turns and looks at me for a moment, some shaking there heads or smirking, others sending conspiratorial glances to their neighbours. Yeah, I'm back at school alright.

As the class gets to work, I try to think up what i can write about my holidays without breaking the Official Secrets Act. Looks like I'll have to make something up, including getting sick and perhaps include the appendicitis at the conclusion of the holidays. I could say it was a really bad case, that's why i missed two weeks of school. I quickly get to work.

About 30 minutes have passed when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I subtly glance up and around at the class, before directing my gaze out the window. I look down at the street where a number of plain black vans are currently pulling up. That really, really isn't a good sign. I watch as men in black Kevlar suits and masks quietly get out and start taking cover under the trees and behind the building structures across the street. As one guy turns around, I can just make out a small silver symbol on the back of his uniform. I tense automatically at seeing that symbol, only one known organisation have their highly ranked personnel with symbols like that on their backs. Scorpia. I quickly look to the front and put my hand in the air. I have to think quickly; I need to get out of the classroom and do something.

"Yes, Mr. Rider?" asks Mrs. Zorn when she sees my hand in the air.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I ask a bit too desperately. I hear small giggles and snickers from the other students.

She looks at me trying to decide if I'm being serious or just don't want to do the work. She finally decides, "Okay, Mr. Rider. But don't take too long".

I quickly glance at Tom whose gaze is questioning me. I motion subtly towards the window and he looks out just in time to see the vans pulling away. He quickly turns back with a frightened and questioning look and I nod in answer. Yes, we're screwed. He nods back but seems in shock. I don't have time to voice reassurances, so quickly turn and head out the door as quickly as possible and shut it quietly behind me. Well, I think it's safe to say that what little normal I had just went flying out the window.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you like the chapter. It shouldn't be too long until I update, most likely by the end of the week, hopefully, if everything goes to plan. : )_


	4. Not Knowing

**Chapter 4: Tom P.O.V**

**_Not Knowing_**

* * *

I can't believe Sarah likes me too! It's totally awesome! I can hardly concentrate on my holiday story I'm so excited. I've liked Sarah for a couple of months and now I can ask her out and she will say yes, I'm so happy. Looking back down to stare at my work, I try to concentrate on it. Suddenly, Alex's voice drifts into my ears -

"May I please go to the bathroom?" he asks, sounding somewhat desperate that I almost laugh. I hear small giggles and snickers from the other students. But as I look closer I can see something isn't right, his body looks tense and alert.

"Okay, Mr. Rider. But don't take too long", Mrs. Zorn answers in a skeptical voice, while I still remain scrutinising Alex. He soon glances at me, and makes a motion that seems to tell me to look towards the window. Looking out, I just happen to catch some plain, black vans pulling away and down the street from across the school. My blood runs cold, I have a feeling something might be happening, and that's why Alex is acting the way he is. I turn back to Alex hoping that what I think is wrong, but he just nods. I'm scared and confused, but I nod back anyway, even more wary when I glimmer the sudden cool determination in Alex's eyes, which does nothing to comfort me. I want to know what's happening but Alex is already out the door.

I feel the temptation to get up and follow, but logic and fear makes me remain rooted in my seat. Is the school getting attacked? Where is Alex really going? What's going to happen? I glance around at my classmates, who are completely unaware of the sudden danger they are in. I can hear Lauren and Sophie at the back of the room whispering about the probability that Alex is really going to the bathroom to take drugs or something. I can't believe them, they have no idea about the real Alex and how great he is, it makes me so angry sometimes when people bad mouth my best friend. At first, when I found out the truth about Alex's double life, I was sort of jealous, but not anymore. I admire Alex and what he has survived through. I've noticed that when he gets back from his missions, more of his happy demeanor and innocence is lost every time. It saddens me to see him like that and I try my best to maintain some semblance of normal in his life and remain the same enthusiastic best friend I usually am.

I hope Alex will be okay. I have no idea what he plans to do. I mean, he's told me about some of his missions but I've never seen him in action. Does MI6 know what's going on? This totally sucks. The day was going so great, Alex is back at school, Sarah likes me, but now we might all die. Okay, I can't think like that, I have to stay positive. Alex will know what to do, he always does. He's a teenage super-spy, he will make sure everything goes alright. He's still not in top form though, he said it himself just at recess. No, no, no, everything is fine.

"Mr. Harris. Can you please try to write some more, you can't be finished already, can you?" suddenly Mrs. Zorn's soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts, making me jump slightly in my seat.

"So-sorry, Mrs. Zorn, I w-was just thinking" I stutter back nervously. Her eyes gaze at me a moment, seemingly a little concerned by my hesitant response, but she soon returns to gazing around at the rest of the students once more. Damn, damn, damn. I look down at my hands, they're shaking slightly. I look up over at Sarah, whose eyes are worriedly peering across at me. I give a small, weak smile trying to convince her everything is fine, resulting in her seeming a little mollified but still doubtful. But the truth is it's not fine at all. I'm sitting here staring at a piece of paper, while my best friend is out in the halls, doing god-knows-what and in danger of being severely hurt or killed. And I have no idea what's going to happen, and the reality is I'm not really sure I even want to know.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about the long delay in updating, I was occupied with exams. This is more of a filler chapter, but the next update should be pretty soon. Anyway, I hope you still like this chapter. Happy reading. Any reviews and/or feedback is welcome and appreciated : )_


	5. The Plan and Weapons

**Chapter 5: Back to Alex P.O.V**

**_The Plan and Weapons_**

* * *

I quickly glance up and down the deserted hall way, before heading down the left towards the stairs; I plan to go to the bathroom one floor down, mainly so I can get my gun from my leg. I don't exactly fancy stripping in the hall, even if it is currently devoid of people. Scorpia men could appear at any moment after all. Damn, I need to make up a plan and fast. Well, I have about another 40 minutes before the bell signals the end of class and then it's likely all hell will break loose. I have no illusions that Scorpia will wait until lunch so they kill me while in the playground. No, they are going to come looking for me. Wow, that just makes me feel so special and all tingly inside to know they would do that just for me – not. I soon reach the stairs and swiftly descend them, turning to the right when I reach the bottom. The bathroom is only 15 metres from the stairs, so I quickly and quietly reach the door and enter. I'm not sure how long it will take Scorpia to enter the building; when they do some will most likely go to the office below me downstairs, maybe to find out where my classroom is, or just to make sure no one calls the police.

Others will be surrounding and likely entering the other school buildings and taking posts. I hope they don't kill anyone, but my hope is minimal. They can really be cold-hearted bastards. I lock myself into one of the plain, white cubicles and hurriedly undo my black slacks to get the handgun strapped to my thigh. I hurriedly redo them back up and stash the weapon behind my back in my waist band and cover it up with my loosened crisp white shirt; I don't want them knowing I'm armed. The question is what should I do? I can't exactly hide in this cubicle for the next 40 minutes or so. So, if I guessed right, they will definitely be some in the office area downstairs. They probably won't kill anyone yet as they wouldn't want to raise an alarm too soon. I also need to contact MI6, but I stupidly left my cell back in my bag in English. I think going back for it is out of the question, I don't think I could effectively get in and back out again, no matter how nice Mrs. Zorn happens to be. So, I need to get to a phone as soon as possible. The sooner MI6 knows of the situation, the sooner back up arrives.

So, until MI6 respond and get here, it's just me against a small army; shouldn't be too hard. Oh who I am I kidding? It's going to be hell and damn difficult. I've been through worse though, haven't I? I just have to stay calm and collected, remain focused and put to use my spy-ness. I think I might be going crazy, and damn it I hate my life sometimes, really now, what other 14 year old would be planning to take out an army of armed, deadly assassin trained men in frickin' Kevlar suits? Yeah, well, normal went flying out the window or got flushed down the toilet that's for sure. So, I need to stay low for the moment, and find a phone. The office is not an option; where can I find a phone? I think there is a payphone across the street, but last I knew it wasn't working - glad to know our taxes are put to good use. Okay, right, enough time wasted. I open the cubicle and happen to glance into the mirror as I cross back to the door. My eyes stare back for a brief instant. The deep, dark brown is hardened and determined, with an icy edge to it. My innocence has long since been lost and a familiar pang makes itself known in my heart. I close my mind to those thoughts, I have to stay focused.

I slip the door open an inch and peer out, while listening carefully. I can't hear anything, so I swiftly slide out the door and head towards the stairs again to go down to the next floor. The building is four stories high. I'm hoping I can find a second story window to climb out of as the main floor is too risky. I reach the right level and head to the left, knowing there is an often unused classroom at the end of the long hall, lined with dark blue lockers, and around the corner at the end of another short corridor. I mapped the school when I was informed of a possible infiltration in the future. It's paying off now that's for sure.

Reaching the abandoned white door to the classroom on the right side of the corridor at the end, I enter and head to the nearest window to the left of the room, filled with rickety old tables and several broken chairs. I carefully gaze through the window overlooking one of the smaller courtyards in the school, searching for any armed men. Not seeing any, I unlock and slide to window up, and poke my head out. Looking to both sides, I find a drain pipe on the left. Perfect. I smoothly swing a leg out, following fast with the other, while twisting my upper body and grab hold of the round, metal pipe. Swiftly climbing down and reaching the bottom, I hunch down, and run over towards the entrance to the science building across the cement courtyard. I think I could use some supplies, as my gun is not an option for now. I take chemistry and my teacher relentlessly repeats to the class the dangers of spilling chemicals and playing with matches whenever we have practical lessons; and I plan to use that knowledge to my benefit.

Cracking the door open a fraction, I listen carefully. Odds are Scorpia has men already in the building and I don't want to get caught so soon or possibly die. Looks like the path to the storeroom is free for now, so taking a deep breath I surreptitiously dash towards my newly discovered weapons cupboard.

Efficiently entering the room, I don't waste time in searching for anything that could be handy, though I need something to carry everything in. Not finding any bags, I grab the lab coat on the back of the door, deciding to make a sack-type thing to hold everything. Going through and searching the white wooden cupboards along the three walls, I finally find small plastic tubs with different labels. I seize bottles of concentrated Sodium Hydroxide which is very corrosive and Hydrochloric Acid, as well as some blue coloured Kerosene. Next I grab a box of matches and on a whim collect some glass beakers, which may come in handy. With that done, I bundle everything up carefully and head back to the door, checking if the coast is clear. Not hearing or seeing anyone, I move out and shut the door quietly behind me. Honestly, I'm getting worried, where were they?

Heading back to the entrance to the building again, I reach the door and start opening it when I spot two black, rifle armed, uniformed men to the right coming around the corner of the building, quietly talking to each other. Damn, I jinxed myself.

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally the main plot, I guess, is starting to form and playing out : ) How will Alex take down Scorpia? How will they retaliate? Who will get hurt the most? _

_Also, thanks for those you have reviewed : )_


End file.
